Stern History
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: There comes a time when every person has to make a choice. Depending on whether this choice , is good or bad, they must make it. Rated T for minor swearing. Warning : Slight amount of blood in possible future chapters.
1. Prologue : Xana's Attack

Stern History

Prologue : Xana's Attack

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes too moonscoop. I only own my OC Peter. **

Ulrich was walking , he had enough of his father constantly yelling over his grades , they didn't matter too him. He tried to calm down ,and when he did he saw something that made him more angry. He saw Yumi kissing William!

_No , no I thought she loved me_, Ulrich thought. Ulrich's head went down ,and he put his hands in his pocket. His best friend ,Odd Della Robbia came too him.

"What's wrong , good buddy?" he asked.

"My father's constantly yelling at me because of my grades ,and I just saw Yumi kissing William." Ulrich fake gagged at the memory. Odd put his arm around his best friend for comfort.

"Look , there's other girls out there ,you just got too look for them."Ulrich looked at Odd.

"Yeah , I guess you're right."Ulrich said.

"Come on , I'll buy you a soda , from the vending machines."Odd said as he walked Ulrich over to the vending machines.

**In Jeremy's room**

"This , is killing me , I can't get these programs right."Jeremy said.

"Maybe you should take a break." a boy with brown hair , and brown eyes suggested. He was about 5 foot 1 , he was wearing a white shirt , and black shorts. He wore blue shoes.

"I don't know Peter, I mean with Aelita and you having the virus planted in you two , I need too work on this , you know?"

"What I know , is that you need too take a break." Peter folded his arms, and comfortably sat on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy sighed.

"Fine I guess you're right." Jeremy said. The blonde genius took his laptop , but Peter stopped him.

"I said you're taking , a break from _all _electronics. " Peter said.

"But-" Jeremy started too say , but was cut off as Peter put his laptop for him , and "helped" him get out of the room.

Finally the two boys were out of the room.

"What I think is that ,you should go ask Aelita out on a date." he smiled as Jeremy blushed.

"I don't like her."

"I know you love her." Peter's next response was. This had increased the blushing , too a bright scarlet pink .

"I honestly didn't know anyone can't blush like that."

Jeremy had scowled.

**With Ulrich**

Ulrich was sipping the soda , Odd had bought him. He looked over to the bench of the courtyard too see Yumi and William laughing. Odd had come over, and when he did he crushed it.

"I see you're still unhappy." Odd said.

"No shit." Ulrich replied . Odd looked over to whom Ulrich was looking at , he had sighed.

**Meanwhile on Lyoko ..**

A tower in the desert sector was being activated.

**In Jeremie's room**

The super scan had picked up an activated tower.

**With Jeremie and Peter **

"Go , on ask her." Peter pushed Jeremy forward , but not too hard.

"Are you sure... I mean..." Jeremy started to trail off. Peter nodded .

"I'm sure." As soon as he said that , Aelita had opened the door. However Aelita wasn't it herself , she had knocked Jeremy into the wall.

"Aelita!" Peter said. Aelita's eyes flickered , having the insignia of Xana.

"I can't hit a girl." Peter said. Aelita smirked.

"**Good, because I can hit a boy."** she replied in a dark voice. Aelita charged up electricity , and shot it at Peter. He soon fell into conscientious , and Aelita picked up Peter , and rushed him over too the factory.

**With Odd**

Odd was walking through the girls dorm , having Aelita's notebook , she had dropped. He rushed over as soon as he saw Jeremy unconscious .

"Einstein!" he exclaimed. Odd raised his hand and slapped Jeremy straight across the face , he had immediately woken up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Good you're awake , quick question where's Aelita I need to give her , her note book she dropped."

"Oh no , Aelita! Call the others, we've got to get to the factory." Jeremy said. Odd began dialing for Yumi.

**With Aelita**

Aelita was on the bridge , she had Peter over her arms. She got into the factory , and swopped down landing safely on the ground. She rushed to the elevator , and had pushed the button . As soon as the elevator came up , she entered it and pushed the button again. The elevator's doors had closed.

"_**You will do , all my orders , bring him and yourself to the desert sector at once!" **_ an ominous voice said.

"Yes, at your orders Master Xana." Aelita replied. Aelita punched in the code , and the elevator doors opened. She launched a pre virtualization and brought herself and Peter into the scanners. She placed Peter in the right scanner , and herself in the left. Both scanner's doors closed on them an a brief light was shown , they were teleported too Lyoko's desert sector.


	2. A New Tactic

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes to moonscoop. I only own my oc , Peter.** ** I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Have a safe , and fun Holiday Break everyone. **

**~Lyoko****Warrior1994**

Aelita was safely on Lyoko while Peter fell with a thud. Aelita smirked, and she picked him up. Aelita's outfit changed from pink to purple and gray. She picked up Peter using black smoke, and she walked toward the coordinates she was given by her master.

_Everything's going according to plan_, Aelita thought.

"_**Change of plans, bring him to Sector 5**_**." Xana **said.

"**Yes, at your full command Master Xana." ** Aelita said.

**With Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi**

Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi were rushing toward the factory.

"We've should of called Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Look, Ulrich's been really down lately, so as of now a Lyoko mission is not what he needs." Odd said. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy swung on the ropes as they reached the factory. The trio rushed into the elevator and Jeremy punched in the code.

"Look, I have no idea why Xana may be after Peter, but I do know why he would have possessed Aelita." Jeremy said he pushed his glasses to steady them on his eyes.

"Are you saying internal Virtualization forever Einstein?" Odd asked.

Jeremy nodded. The elevator doors opened, and Jeremy rushed to his console chair, and he gasped as he saw something he didn't want too.

"What's wrong?" Yumi was growing increasingly concerned.

"Aelita and Peter are nearly at the end of the sector." Jeremy sounded confused.

"But there's nothing at the end of the sector." Odd said.

"Except… the digital sea! Listen you two head down to the scanner room immediately, we have to stop Aelita no matter what." Jeremy said. Yumi pushed the button to go to down into the scanner room.

"Transfer: Yumi Transfer: Odd Scanner: Yumi Scanner: Odd. Virtulization!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Coordinates Einstein?" Odd asked.

"30 degrees south west, I'm bringing up your vehicles." Jeremy had brought up the Overwing and the Overboard. The two road off to the end of the sector.

"Things are going almost too easy, no sign of Xana at all." Yumi said.

"It's like a desert." Odd said.

"That's because it is a desert Odd!" Jeremy said.

After a few minutes of driving the 2 heroes got to the edge sector. Odd jumped off his overboard with a flip, and Yumi just went off the normal way.

"So where are they Einstein? I don't see them." Odd said.

"Could they have been...?" Yumi said not wanting to say the words.

"No, at least I don't think so. I think they are in sector 5 for some reason, I'll bring up the transporter."

"I wonder how Ulrich is doing; we could really use his help." Yumi said.

**With Ulrich**

Ulrich was walking through the girl's dorm, hoping to talk to Aelita. When he reached her room, he knocked and door went open.

"Hello?" he asked. With no reply he walked in, and on Aelita's desk he saw a letter. he picked it up and read it.

_To whom whoever maybe reading this letter,_

_I've been getting more worried about Xana. He's been acting strange and my nightmares are getting stron__ger and stronger with everyday pasting. While we went to Lyoko, a virtual reality run by a supercomputer, I found something. I found myself, but yet it wasn't myself, it was Evil. I wanted to tell Jeremie and my other friends about her, but I never got the__ chance, You see about a week ago we went on a mission , and I decided to abandon it and find out more about my evil imposter. If you are reading this , that means I have found my answer, but with the cost of myself from returning back to Earth. I'll be on__ this replica coordinates 1234569847202385496739525, bearing southwest 30 degrees. Bring this letter to Jeremy Belpois , a 9th grade student here at Kadic Academy and whatever you do not trust me, well the dark me. Speaking of which she must be on her_ way.

Ulrich stopped at the last line because it had looked as it was not finished.

**With Aelita**

Aelita was already on the elevator and Peter was showing no signs of waking up.

**"Ulrich's figured out that you took the real Aelita, deal with it now!"** Commanded Xana.

"Yes master Xana." Aelita said. As soon as she said that she got off the elevator when it stopped and placed Peter on the ground, and sat on the ground herself. She made a criss cross kind of state as if she was meditating. She had let half her evil self-go back into the real world, and she remained there with a shield around her and Peter.

**Back to Ulrich**

Ulrich rushed to Jeremy's room, but he wasn't there.

_Not in the room, so…_ _factory!_ he thought. Just then Aelita's evil half walked in.

"Hello Ulrich." she said.

"Hi Aelita."

"Where do you think you're going Ulrich?"

"To the factory, and you won't stop me."

"Oh but I will Ulrich, because I know you couldn't hit a lady."

Ulrich looked at her and smirked.

"I'm not like Peter." Ulrich showed the letter.

"I know everything Xana; I'm not letting you get away with this."

"**Tsk, tsk my poor boy I would rather not get into details." **Aelita said in her dark voice.

"You're going to tell me something, what have you done to Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

Dark Aelita smirked.

**With Yumi and Odd**

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed using his fifth laser arrow at the shield.

"Nothing." Yumi said as she unsheathed her fans. Just then they had seen the Scyphozoa and in went into the shield.

"No!" Yumi cried out. She threw her fans but at last no avail. The Scyphozoa took Peter by its tentacles , and lifted him out of the air.

"This can't be!" Jeremy said.

"What's happening Einstein?" Odd asked.

Jeremy started to stammer.

"Jeremy, you're stammering? You never stammer." Yumi said.

"I'm stammering because I have no idea what Xana is doing!"

**With Ulrich**

Ulrich was badly beaten by Dark Aelita, his legs were shaking. In his hand was the letter Aelita had , and Dark Aelita made the final attack , she electrocuted him. The paper rolled out of his hands, and Dark Aelita bent down.

"**I'll erase the past 30 minutes of your memory, so that way no one can ever find out about what master Xana is up too."**

"You can do that?" Ulrich asked worried.

"**Yes , I can do that." **she smirked. A beam of light was shown on Aelita's hand , and soon after Ulrich fell into unconscious. Dark Aelita then electrocuted the paper , and it burnt into ashes.

**With Dark Aelita**

Dark Aelita, opened her eyes as her other half came back in. The shopozoa had stopped doing , whatever it did to Peter.

**In the Lab**

On the supercomputer's screen bared the words "transfer complete" along with a red exclamation point.

"Transfer Complete? What the heck does that mean?" Jeremy asked.

Just then 3 more windows appeared on the screen, and something happened they all had broken. A big light was being shown from the supercomputer, and after it vanished it was dead silence.

"Yumi, Odd come in!" Jeremy said.

There was no response.

"Yumi , Odd come in , answer me." Jeremy said. Jeremy started too sweat, as there was no response again. He decided to try again.

"Yumi, Odd!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jeremy hung his head down, and began to sweat buckets of sweat ,as his increase for his friends safety , grew.


	3. Arguments and Betrayal

Arguments and Betrayal

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own my oc Peter as well as Dark Aelita. **

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas, and hope you all have a safe and fun New Years too. **

**Merry Christmas everyone from Lyokowarrior1994 **

"Yumi , Odd!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jeremy hung his head down, and began to sweat buckets of sweat, as his increase for his friends safety, grew.

"Relax Einstein, we're fine." Odd said.

At the relief, Jeremy was glad that they were okay.

**In Sector 5**

"Though Peter may not be. Look." Yumi pointed over to Peter, along with Dark Aelita whom was unconscious.

"Einstein what's going on? Where did the shield go?" Odd asked.

**Back in the Lab**

Jeremy saw something strange.

"Hey, this is really strange. There was an activated tower, and well it's no longer activated."

"_What do you mean?_" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea, but go check on Aelita and Peter."

"_Will do Einstein!_" Odd shouted.

**Back to Sector 5**

Yumi and Odd ran over too Peter, and Aelita. Odd checked out Aelita, while Yumi checked out Peter.

"They seem to be okay." Yumi said.

"Did they lose any life points Einstein?" Odd asked.

"_No...they didn't, look let's get out of sector 5 , and I'll rematerialized the both of them._"

"Gotcha." Yumi said.

"_I'm bringing up your vehicles."_ Jeremy had brought up the overwing , and overboard.

"_A tunnel is opening... now._" Jeremy said snapping his fingers as a tunnel opened. Soon Yumi and Odd drove off into the Desert Sector.

**Later**

"I'll bring Peter to his room, and you'll bring Aelita." Odd said.

"Okay." Jeremy said.

"I'm going to find Ulrich; I'm getting worried about him." Yumi said. They looked at each other.

"Good luck." they said to each other before running off. Odd brought Aelita to her room, and Jeremy had brought Peter.

**4 hrs later**

Peter had shown signs of waking up, and Jeremy was relieved.

"You gave us quiet the scare." he said.

He immediately got up.

"What's today?"

"December 1st, why?" Jeremy was curious.

"Crap! I'm going to be late, sorry Einstein but I got to jet." Peter said as he ran out of the room. This left a very pondering Jeremy.

**With Aelita**

"Aelita" had started to wake up as well.

"How are you feeling Princess?" Odd asked.

"Fine, Odd." she said.

"That's good; you really gave us a scare."

Aelita had smirked.

"So I'm gonna go tell Jeremy you are okay." Odd said.

"Right, but Odd I think it's time I told you the truth about how I feel."

"What do you mean?" he asked a little bit confused. To Odd's shock, Aelita kissed him right on the lips. This was shown, to a certain blonde genius, to his dismay he couldn't believe his very eyes.

"I can't believe what I am seeing!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Einstein, no this isn't what it looks like! She made the first move!" Odd exclaimed.

"Is this true Aelita?" he asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, it's true. Jeremy you're a great friend truly you are, but my heart belongs to Odd."

"But Aelita, I don't like you like _that." _Odd was trying to defend himself.

"You told me you did Della Robbia! Remember at the Dance we went too in town?" she asked.

"You two went to a dance in town, and didn't even bother telling me?" Jeremy was getting very angry.

"Einstein I swear I didn't, I don't even know what she's talking about." Odd was doing his best, but Jeremy wasn't buying it.

"Fine don't trust me, then." Aelita scoffed.

"I do trust you Aelita, it's him I don't trust." Jeremy pointed too Odd.

"But-" Odd was cut off by Jeremy.

"Look, until you're going to tell me the truth you're out of the group." Jeremy said, he then walked out.

"I hope you're happy." Odd said.

"I am Odd, more then you'll ever know." Aelita said as purple electricity began to form into her hands.

**With Ulrich**

Ulrich was trying to figure out what had happened to him. He was in his and Odd's room, but something kept ranging through his head, soon a knock could be heard.

"Come in."

It revealed to be Yumi.

"What is it Yumi?"

"Have you been feeling alright, we could have really used on Lyoko."

"No, I haven't. But why don't you go back to your boyfriend." he said coldly.

"Hey, what's that all about?" Yumi got offended.

"How could you Yumi? I thought you loved me." Ulrich finally got to the point.

"That's the thing, I did. Ever since we first met, I fell in love with you. I waited for you to ask me to be your girlfriend, but you never did. I got tired of waiting every day, and finally I just ended giving up on you. I love William Ulrich, not you. We could be friends and that's it!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room, and slammed the door. Ulrich stood there in shock.

**With Peter**

Peter was walking through the police department of France with every officer saluting too him.

"At ease." he said. He walked to two officers.

"It's good to see you, office Soffie."

"It's good to see you too, commander." Soffie said. Soffie had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a police uniform.

"Good to be back, I could tell you being an undercover student at Kadic is tough."

The man next to Soffie chuckled.

"You can say that again! Hell, I've been an undercover kid one time." the officer said.

"I remember you telling me this, it's sure one heck of a story." Peter said. The man that had spoken was Officer Jake. He has black hair, with brown eyes, he too wearing a uniform.

"So tell me, what's it like being a student?" Soffie asked.

"It's great; I made a lot of friends." Peter answered.

The three began talking, and Peter had begun making each of them a cup of coffee. Peter had then begun to tell his friends, of what his life was like at Kadic.


	4. Cultarian Crystals

**A/N : Today is my bday, so I decided to update ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy writing goes too moonscoop **

**On Lyoko **

On Lyoko a tower was being activated once again, but this time in the mountain sector.

**Back with the 3 Police Officer's **

"So Commander…" Soffie started to say but was cut off by Peter.

"Soffie how long have we known each other?" he asked.

"3-4 years." she had replied.

"Then please, stop calling me Commander, you too Jake." Peter said then continued on drinking his coffee.

"Right." Jake said as he continued to drink his coffee, then an outlet had blew.

"Crap, stupid outlet scared the hell out of me." Jake said.

Peter chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, wait outlet..." Peter started to trail off but then. He was then Xanaified , and attacked Soffie.

"Commander, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake asked trying to pry off Peter.

"It's not him anymore; it's that AI he told us about its Xana." Soffie said while trying to get Peter off of her.

"Great, now of all times, you think I should spill my coffee on him to stop it?" Jake asked.

Soffie got up under neat Peter, and wrapped him around.

"No." she replied.

**With Jeremy **

"I just can't believe Odd! Man he's making so frustrated right now, the last thing I need is a Xana attack." Jeremy muttered entering his room. He then saw the Super Scan, and well an activated tower in the mountain sector.

"Oh Son of a –"he wrote down the coordinates, and started dialing for Yumi.

"Yumi its Jeremy, Xana has just activated a tower in the Mountain Sector."

"_WHAT?" _she screamed.

Jeremy had cringed.

"No need to shout." Jeremy said.

"_Jeremy, I have Cheer Leading try outs today_."

Jeremy was cut off guard by this.

"Wait what?" he asked. By the time they had been talking, he had gotten to Aelita's room.

"_William thought I should try out since he is trying out for the Soccer team."_

Jeremy knocked on the door.

"But I only have you, Ulrich, and Aelita. I also have no idea where Peter is at this very moment." Aelita had then come out.

"_What about Odd?"_

"I'm going through a tunnel Yumi." Jeremy began making noises sounding like he was breaking up.

"I'm breaking up-, me-et – at, lab-." Jeremy said as he closed his phone.

"Activated tower?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the factory. I'll call Ulrich on the way."

"Right." Aelita had nodded. Jeremy ran a head of her, and she ran behind him. She still had the insignia of Xana in her eyes.

**With Odd **

Odd was found on Lyoko, in chains along with a familiar person.

"Odd?" she had asked. Odd started to wake up, and realized it was Aelita, the _real_ Aelita.

"Aelita? Wait what's going on?" Odd asked very confused.

"My Dark self, got too you didn't she?"

"So then it wasn't really you that kissed me!" Odd exclaimed.

A man about 6 feet 5 inches, wearing all black had come to his "guests".

"Ah, my young boy, good to see you in person this time.", he said.

"Have we met before?" Odd asked.

An insignia was then shown on his jacket.

"Xana?" Odd asked.

"Bingo! Come up and get a price, oh… wait you can't." Xana smirked.

"What is it that you want?" Odd asked.

"Whoa, wait a minute I kissed you?" Aelita exclaimed finally realizing what Odd had said.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich was walking trying to cool off from the fight he had with Yumi, he decided just to take a nice shower. He knows, he should calm down but William just makes him more and more angry.

_I wish, it was me with Yumi not that creep, he doesn't deserve her_, Ulrich thought.

Ulrich saw something on the wall, and it was written in green. He had read this, out loud.

"20 spaces to the North, 20 spaces to the South. Don't see the ground as it's really is; however look for the tree, with a hole in it. Once you find, it read this riddle out loud." Ulrich stopped taking a shower, and got dried up. He then put, on his clothes along with them was his phone. He took a picture of the riddle, and when it did it evaporated. He followed each pace, and he finally got to the tree that the riddle had mentioned. He read the riddle out loud, and a compartment which held something in it, was shown in the tree. The compartment had opened up, and he saw a Crystal. It was glowing, green and blue. When he reached for it, someone knocked him out, and he began to fall into consciousness. His vision was hazy and he had saw someone that really pissed him off. It was William; he bent down and faced Ulrich.

"You know, you make things so easy for me Stern. I mean, I have Yumi now, and well you've given me one of the 9 Cultarian Crystals. When my boss and I rule this world, along with Yumi, we'll be supreme rulers!" he exclaimed.

"You'll never get away of this." Ulrich muttered.

"Oh, but we will. Everyone will blame you, and when you learn Peter's secret he's been keeping from you and Jeremy, along with the others well you won't like it. It'll go along with the master plan, you'll be in jail, and boss will rule the world!" William began to laugh like crazy, while Ulrich fell into deep conscious.


	5. A New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes too moonscoop. I also do not own the new student, she is owned by my friend sakuraphoenix. **

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve everybody, hope you have a great year next year. Sorry about that, ff seemed to have cut of Mrs . Hertz name, so here's another version of the same chapter.  
><strong>

**With Odd and Aelita **

Xana stood, watching Peter attacking the police officers. _Soon, my plan we'll be complete, and I shall rule both worlds_, he had thought. He turned off the monitor, and went up a floor to Odd and Aelita.

"Now, Odd I shall make a clone of you." Xana said. Odd tried to get out of the chains, but when he did he got shocked.

"Ouch! Wait that hurt…?" Odd asked. On Lyoko you couldn't feel pain, so it was strange to him.

"Yes, in this replica you can feel pain." Xana smirked.

Xana came up to Odd, and pulled out a hair from in. He seemed to be doing impossible things, but he did them. He then went to his cloning facility, and left the 2 warriors alone.

"How are the others ever going to get out of this mess?" Aelita asked Odd.

"How are we ever going to get out of this Aelita?"

**With Jeremy and Aelita **

Jeremy had sat on his console chair, and Aelita had gone into a scanner.

"Transfer: Aelita, Scanner, Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jeremy saw a red explanation point.

"Great, now what's wrong?" he asked himself typing away to find the answer.

**With Soffie and Jake **

"**Bring me, the Cultarian Crystals!" **Peter had exclaimed, while still xanafied.

"We don't know what they are." Soffie said sending him a kick his way.

"We have no choice, we have to tase him." Jake said reaching for a taser. Soffie slapped his hand.

"Ow, why'd you slapped me?"

"You're not tasing the Commander!" Soffie exclaimed.

"You're only defending him now, because you love him." Jake said.

"I-do-not." Soffie said blushing a scarlet pink. Jake, grabbed the taser ignoring Soffie's love for Peter. Jake, did indeed tase him knocking him out cold. Soffie punched Jake in the stomach.

"Idiot, he'll be mad when you wake up." Jake fell to his knees, from the punch he received.

**With Xana **

Xana was half way through making his clone of Odd, so he had decided on calling off the attack.

**With Jeremy **

"Hold on a minute Aelita, the tower has just been deactivated so I guess I'll bring you in now." Jeremy said. Jeremy rematerialized Aeltia and she was back on Earth.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich, was just waking up with pain in his head from the blow William had given him, he had groaned.

"Damn creep." He had said, getting up a little wobbly.

_I'd never trust William, but maybe Peter is keeping a secret from us. I mean every month on the first, he'd disappear for a day, and then come back the next. _Ulrich had thought, he managed to walk to his room and he decided on taking a nice shower once again too clean off any dirt from the ground. For once, in a long time he had peace and quiet.

**With Soffie and Jake **

Peter had begun to wake up, and he had groaned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Xana, that's what happened." Soffie replied.

"Yeah, but why do I feel like I was tased or something?"

Soffie pointed directly to Jake, who put up both of his hands, and Peter looked 'angry.

"You tased your own commander?" he asked, getting closer to Jake. Jake backed up a little, from his commander.

"Now-Commander, you have to understand, you were under Xana's control." Jake stammered a little.

"50 pushups, in 20 minutes now!" Peter exclaimed. Jake got on the floor, and started doing pushups. Soffie was laughing hysterically.

**The Next Day **

Peter came back to Kadic, and accidentally bumped into Ulrich.

"Sorry about that Ulrich, you look like you're in a rush." Peter said.

_This is weird, now he's back_, Ulrich thought.

"It's okay; you know we have Mrs. Hertz class in a couple of minute's right?" Ulrich asked.

"WHAT?" Peter exclaimed.

"You would know this, if you were here yesterday." Ulrich said.

_I was so busy yesterday, I had to go back and talk to my squad_, Peter thought.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you yesterday, you disappear every month on the first." Ulrich got to the point.

Peter turned his back on Ulrich.

"It's none of your concern; I have to prepare for class now." Peter said, as he was about to walk away, but was stopped by Ulrich, using his hand.

"It is my concern, because you are my friend." Ulrich said.

"I can't tell you Ulrich, but if you want any info, ask Mr. Delmas." Peter said then walked away.

_Mr. .Delmas? What does he have anything to do with this? _Ulrich pondered walking to class.

**In Mrs. Hertz Class **

Peter sat in his seat, next to Jeremy and Ulrich, along with Odd sat in their usual seat, in back of them. Mrs. Hertz came in, and started taking the attendance.

"Now, before we start with today's lessons, on Volcanoes, we have a new student." Mrs. Hertz announced.

Murmur, starting going on in the classroom.

"Settle down!" she stomped her foot, and the class settled down.

"As I was saying a new student, is here at Kadic today. She will be with us for a while, so please give your warm welcome, for Naomi Jones." Mrs. Hertz said. Naomi had walked in; she was 5 foot 6 inches. She had blue eyes, and wore a long sleeved silver shirt. She was also wearing, a black skirt, and blue shoes. Peter's eyes widened when he saw her.

_What's she doing here I wonder_, he thought. Lastly, she had silver hair, going down to her shoulders.

"Nice too meet you, I'll be glad to get to know everyone here." Naomi said politely. Naomi caught Peter and turned her head in the opposite direction.

**After Class **

Naomi was putting her stuff away, on the courtyard's bench, and Peter walked up to her.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

Naomi looked up at him, along with a frown.

"They wanted me to be here.", she said.

"Look, I know they wanted to but I told you not to be at this school." Peter folded his arms.

"I was trying to help you, damn it!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I don't need your help, your pink hair turned too silver for goodness sakes!" Peter exclaimed.

Naomi, turned away from him.

"Look… I'm sorry, and I know… I know that you're dying Naomi." Peter said.

Naomi turned around, shocked that Peter knew.


	6. Mysteries a Rise Part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy writing goes to Moonscoop, I only own my ocs.**

"Look… I'm sorry, and I know… I know that you're dying Naomi." Peter said.

Naomi turned around, shocked that Peter knew.

"What did you just say?" Naomi asked.

Peter closed his eyes, and wind starting blowing around his Red jacket.

"I said that I know you're dying." he repeated.

Naomi then closed her eyes too.

"Yes, I am. There's no cure for it."

"How much time do you have left?" Peter asked, as he sat on the bench with her.

"2 weeks, that's all." she replied to his answer.

"2 weeks, you only have 2 weeks?" Peter asked stunned.

Naomi nodded.

"I don't walk to talk about it anymore."

"Naomi, maybe we can get Mr . Delmas to help us, he funded the- you know what and -" Peter was cut off, by Naomi.

"WE DON'T NEED DELMAS!" Naomi shouted.

Peter sighed, and put his hands, in his black pants.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich took Peter's advice, and went to Mr . Delmas's office, to talk to him. He entered it, and the secretary, was on the computer, seeming to be helping him with a game.

"See Sir, it's not that hard." she said.

Mr. Delmas coughed, and noticed Ulrich .

"Ah, Ulrich, what can do for you?" Mr . Delmas asked as he walked to him.

"Sir, can we talk privately for a few minutes?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course." the two had went in Mr . Delmas's office, and Ulrich sat on the chair, and Mr . Delmas took his chair.

"What is it, that you would like to talk about Ulrich?" he asked.

"It's about Peter Carter sir; I'd like to know what's going on with him." Ulrich got to the matter at hand.

Mr . Delmas looked shocked.

"What- ever do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you see every month on the first he disappears, and he comes back on the next day. As his friend, I am concerned for him you see, I'd like to know what's going on."

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I am not allowed to give you that type of information." Mr . Delmas said as he went for one of the draws, and took out a pencil.

"Please sir, is there anything you can tell me?" Ulrich asked concernedly.

Mr . Delmas sighed, and looked at Ulrich.

"All I can tell you is that, he is safe do not worry."

"Okay, thank you sir." Ulrich said getting up from his chair.

"You're welcome." Mr . Delmas said.

**Back with Peter and Naomi **

"There has to be a cure Naomi." Peter said.

"There's no cure, but I can explain to you what it does."

"Okay." Peter said, waiting for Naomi to explain.

"First the disease changes your hair color as you can see, and then it breaks down your endocrine system completely. After that it enters your bloodstream, and once that happens it goes to the heart and spreads all over, eventually attacking it." Naomi explained.

Peter punched the bench.

"Damn it, you're only on stage 1 of the disease already. We have no time, no cure." he said.

"Can we change the subject please?"

"You know, have you ever heard of the Cultarian Crystals?" Peter asked.

"The Cul - what?" Naomi was confused.

"The Cultarian Crystals, I just did some research on them the other day."

"And?" Naomi was curious.

Peter smiled.

**In the Forest Sector **

A tower was being activated

**In Jeremy's room **

The Super Scanner had picked up a, tower where it was being activated in. He dialed for Ulrich.

**With Ulrich **

_I wonder where Odd has been lately, haven't seen him for a while,_ Ulrich thought. Ulrich's phone had started ringing, and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Ulrich, it's Jeremy , meet me at the lab. A tower has just been activated on Lyoko."_

"Gotcha, I'll call Yumi, can you call Peter?"

_"Sure is something wrong?"_

"I don't know Jeremy." Ulrich said as he hung up on him, and started calling for Yumi.

**With Xana **

Xana smirked as his clone of Odd, was now completed. The clone stepped out of the cloning tank, along with his new clothes. It was just like the original, except it was much darker, and shown the symbol of Xana on his chest plate.

"Go to the Forest sector, and welcome our guests." Xana ordered.

"Yes, Master Xana." Dark Odd said as he disappeared in black smoke.

**Outside a TV Store **

A Polymorphic clone of Ulrich stood outside the TV store of France, and he smirked.

He picked up the rock on the nearest side walk, and threw at the glass. Alarms started going off, and he ran inside. He took a remote control, and dashed out of there.

**At the Police Station **

"Calling all units, someone had just robbed the TV store of France, we need to police officers to come at the scene immediately." The voice said over the radio.

Soffie stopped drinking her coffee, and tried to find Jake.

"Jake, come on we got a job to do." , she had called out.

"Just a minute.", he called out back. A phone started ringing, and Jake picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Boss it's me, everything's going exactly as planned. _"A voice said.

"Good, good. Have you found any of them yet?"

"_Yes, and it's all thanks to Ulrich Stern." _

"You've done well William, I must be going now, talk to you later." Jake said then hung up the phone, he smirked.

**With William **

He too hung up the phone, but he didn't notice that Yumi, whom was folding her arms, and had listened over their conversation.

"Who was that?" she asked.

William rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"An Old friend, that's all Yumes." William said.

"What's going according to plan?" Yumi was now frustrated with William.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come on, why don't I buy you a soda?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Yumi, looked at William suspiciously and her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Yumi it's me, we need you at the factory, its urgent_." Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Yumi hung up the phone, and looked at William.

"Look, I got to go somewhere now, so I'll be back later, okay?" she asked.

"Sure thing Yumes, no problem." William said. Yumi walked away, and started running toward the factory. William sighed, as he was off the hook, for now at least.

**With Soffie and Jake **

Jake and Soffie drove in one police car, and they drove to the TV store with the sirens on. They reached the store in a matter of ten minutes, and got out. The store manager was waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming." He said.

"It's our duty, what happened here?" Soffie asked.

The man had showed, Soffie and Jake a recording, it showed "Ulrich" throwing a rock at the glass. Soffie had wide eyes, but Jake wasn't surprised at all.

"Commander's not going to like this one bit." Soffie said while shaking her head.

"No he's not." Jake had to agree with her. The video had been rewind one more time, showing "Ulrich" throwing the rock at the glass.


	7. Mysteries a Rise Part 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own my ocs. I also do not own Naomi , she is owned by my friend sakuraphoenix. **

**A/N: I think this has to be the longest chapter in the story.**

Mysteries a Rise Part 2

**With Dark Odd **

Dark Odd had, appeared on Lyoko's forest sector, and Xana had materialized a 3 Tarantula's, they readied their lasers for the upcoming battle.

**With Peter and Naomi **

Peter was just about to explain what the Cultarian Crystals were, but his phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Naomi asked. Peter nodded and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_To the factory, Xana is launching another attack."_

"Okay Jeremy, I will be right there." Peter hung up the phone.

"They told me, don't worry about me, go save the world." Naomi said.

" I promise you Naomi, I'll find you a cure." Peter said then ran off to the factory. Naomi looked at Peter while he was running.

"Don't promise something, you can't keep."

**With Soffie and Jake **

Soffie had spotted Ulrich running to the factory.

"Hey kid, stop right there!" Soffie exclaimed. Ulrich stopped as he was told too.

_Cops, why are they at Kadic ?_, he thought.

Soffie and Jake ran over to him.

"We got a lot of questions for you punk." Jake said.

"Jake you keep your mouth shut, I got this kid." Soffie said.

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked scratching his head.

"Ulrich Xavier Stern?" Soffie asked. ** (A/N: Made the middle name up)**

"Yes."

"We're taking you in for questioning." Soffie said. Soffie put cuffs on Ulrich, before he had the chance to escape.

"You have the right to remain silent." She said.

**With Yumi **

Yumi was rushing her way toward the factory, but stopped as she saw Ulrich being put in a police car. Her mouth dropped, and she called Jeremy.

_"Yes Yumi?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Ulrich's being arrested!" she exclaimed.

"_What? Do you have any info?"_

"No , but I am going to find out what's wrong." She said before rushing off to Mr . Delmas's office.

**With Peter **

Peter had gotten to the factory, and he swung on the rope. He headed for the elevator, and pushed the button to go down, he then called Jeremy.

"I'm here Jeremy." He said.

"_Good, listen for some reason, Ulrich has been arrested, I think it might have to deal with the latest Xana, attack. I am against sending you in, but seeing that I have no other options it's gonna have to be you. As you know, just like Aelita, you too can deactivate towers." _

"Yeah, when Aelita's not here."

"_She isn't here, I am preparing the transfer._" The phone call ended.

The elevator's doors opened, and he rushed into the middle scanner.

"Transfer Peter, Scanner Peter, Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed.

A light enveloped in the scanner and Peter was transferred to Lyoko's forest sector.

"_I am bringing up your overbike." _Jeremy brought up Peter's overbike. It was different from Ulrich's. Peter's overbike however, was red on the bottom, and gray on the top, he had hopped on it.

"Where's the tower Jeremy?" he asked.

"_40 degrees north, 30 degrees south. Peter?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yes?" Peter begun to drive, to the coordinates Jeremy had given him.

"_Do you think I made a mistake?" _

He was caught off guard, and stopped his overbike.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"_Well see, I banished Odd from our group, and well I haven't seen him since."_

"You did what?" Peter exclaimed.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich was taken to the police station, and he had sat on a chair. Soffie was pacing around the room, and then Jake entered.

"Finally, you sure take your time!" she exclaimed.

"Well, sorry!" he exclaimed back.

Soffie sighed, and looked at Ulrich.

"Look, kid relax. We're not going to arrest you completely, if you can just answer a couple of questions for us okay?" she asked.

"Okay." Ulrich answered.

Jake looked at Ulrich with a death glare.

_We need 8 more, he has to be it_, he thought.

"First question, why did you rob the TV store?" she asked.

"I didn't I was at Kadic all day." Ulrich remained firmed.

"Second question, if it wasn't you we saw on the video tape, then who was it?" she asked. Soffie played the video tape for Ulrich, and his eyes widened.

" A polymorphing spector." Ulrich mumbled.

**Back With Peter**

"I'm waiting for my answer Jeremy, I am not deactivating this tower until I have it." He said.

"_Okay, well see I saw Odd kissing Aelita, but I guess jealousy came over me." _Jeremy said he sounded ashamed of himself.

Peter then begun to drove off to his coordinates.

"Look Jeremy, it's okay to be jealous, but I mean it's Odd. He knows you love Aelita, couldn't you had let him explain his side of the story first? Besides from that, you have to admit, Aelita hasn't been herself lately." He said .

"_Yeah I guess you're right, I will apologize to him and he can come back in the group." _Jeremy said. Peter smiled. And he reached his coordinates. He was shock at what he saw. It was "Odd" himself, along with 3 tarantulas. Peter's outfit, was a red and gray jumpsuit. He had red wings, and had a mechanical bow, and arrows on his back. He was able to turn invisible, and had electricity enhanced powers. He was also able to charge up, red energy balls.

"Looks, like you don't have to Einstein. Odd is with me on Lyoko, but it looks like something happened." He noted.

"_This can't be… it looks like he's under the control of Xana." _

"**Fire!"** Odd exclaimed. The tarantulas started firing at Peter, he dodged them and turned invisible.

"**Find him he has to be around here somewhere."** Dark Odd said. Following Odd's orders, the tarantulas begun to find Peter. A red energy ball could be shown, floating in air. It then went into the attack position, and Peter shot it at the tarantula. These energy balls, were very powerful, and the tarantula exploded on the first shot.

"**You're hiding, cause you're a chicken aren't you? HA! I am the more superior one, I don't hide." ** Dark Odd readied his laser arrows. Peter ran full charge at him, and turned back to normal. This caught Dark Odd, shocked seeing that Peter would do this.

"No one, calls me a chicken!" he exclaimed. He charged a red energy ball directly at Odd's face, and aimed it at him.

"**Do it!" **Dark Odd exclaimed. Peter surprisingly did not do it, and his attack disappeared. Dark Odd smirked, and begun to aim directly at him, but then something interesting happened. A fan caught him off guard, and Yumi came rushing to the scene.

"Sorry Xana, but we're not going to let you hurt him, never!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Yumi!" Peter was much relived.

Yumi threw her second fan at Dark Odd, this had cause him to make an retreat.

"You can run, but you can't hide Xana!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you right now." He said with a smile.

"Go and deactivate that darn tower, before Ulrich goes to jail." Yumi said as her fans came back to her, and she put them away. Peter was caught off guard, by what he was told.

"Wait what?" he asked scratching his head.

"_It doesn't matter, I hacked into the police station, right now it looks like they are just asking him questions about the events, but if you don't hurry, he could indeed be put in jail."_ Jeremy informed. The two tarantulas had come, and Yumi got into her fighting stance.

"Go I will take care of these tarantulas." She said. Peter looked at Yumi, then at the tower that was in front of him, not too far either. He nodded, and starting running toward the tower.

"Okay, let's see what you got." She unsheathes her fans, once again.

**With Ulrich **

"Okay, I am done asking my questions. You're not going to Jail, but for some reason, my comrade wants to talk to you, privately." Soffie said, looking at Ulrich.

"Okay." He said.

Soffie walked out, and Jake stood in front of the table.

"You're lucky; you're not going to jail. But I have one question for you." He said.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"How did you find the Cultarian Crystals?"

"How do you know about those things, and what do they even do?" Ulrich asked.

Jake started to explain, on the mysteries of the Cultarian Crystals.

"If you get all 9, a light will appear when they come together. After that, a liquid can be seen from them. You think of one thing you want, and you drink from it. Once you have the thing in mind you want, it comes true."

Ulrich was shocked, and he remembered something.

**Flashback **

_"You know, you make things so easy for me Stern. I mean, I have Yumi now, and well you've given me one of the 9 Cultarian Crystals. When my boss and I rule this world, along with Yumi, we'll be supreme rulers!" William exclaimed._

**End of Flashback **

"You're his boss, you're William's boss, aren't you?" Ulrich had exclaimed. Jake took out a taser, and begun to charge it up.

"Now you listen and shut up. You tell anybody at all, especially my commander, you'll regret it." He then put it back into his pocket and Ulrich gulped.

**Back on Lyoko **

Peter had entered the tower, and he rose up to the second platform. Once on it, he walked up and a panel appeared. It read:

_Peter? Code? _Peter had put in

_Lyoko _

"Tower deactivated." He said.

**Back at the Lab **

Jeremy was initiating, the return trip.

"Return to the trip now!" he exclaimed, and pushed the button for the return trip. Soon, they went back in time, to the beginning of the day…


	8. The second Cultarian Crystal found

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy writing goes to Moonscoop. I only own my ocs, and my friend sakuraphoenix owns Naomi.**

**A/N : For those who read this chapter, sorry about the confusion Odd was not supposed to be in Science class.**

Peter came back to Kadic, and accidentally bumped into Ulrich.

"Not again." Peter said as he helped Ulrich get up.

"Hey, look I am sorry for trying to find out what you were up too. It's just that I am your friend, and I am concerned for you is all." Ulrich said.

Peter smiled.

"It's okay, don't need to be worry now come on lets head to Mrs. Hertz class, we shouldn't be late."

Ulrich smiled too.

"Okay, let's go." He said. The two had rush off to Mrs . Hertz class.

**At Mrs . Hertz Class **

Peter sat in his seat, next to Jeremy and Ulrich, sat by himself, seeing that Odd was still not there. sat in his seat. Mrs. Hertz came in, and started taking the attendance.

"Now, before we start with today's lessons, on Volcanoes, we have a new student." Mrs. Hertz announced.

Murmur, occurring in the classroom.

"Settle down!" she stomped her foot, and the class settled down.

"As I was saying a new student, is here at Kadic today. She will be with us for a while, so please give your warm welcome, for Naomi Jones." Mrs. Hertz said. Naomi had walked in; she was 5 foot 6 inches. She had blue eyes, and wore a long sleeved silver shirt. She was also wearing, a black skirt, and blue shoes. Peter's eyes widened when he saw her.

_I may have found a cure Naomi, I truly think I have_, Peter thought.

"Nice too meet you, I'll be glad to get to know everyone here." Naomi said politely, she caught Peter and turned her head in the opposite direction.

**After Class **

Naomi was putting her stuff away, on the courtyard's bench, and Peter walked up to her.

"Hey Naomi!" Peter exclaimed with a smile, walking up to her.

Naomi jumped a little and hit Peter with her notebook.

"Don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, anyhow there's something I need to talk to you about."

Naomi put her notebook away, and then looked at Peter.

"What is it?" she asked.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich was walking outside and he spotted Naomi, with Peter they were talking about something.

He tried to hear their conversation.

**Back with Peter and Naomi **

"First thing, I know about you're disease, and I know that you are dying because of it."

Naomi's eyes widened and at the same time so did Ulrich's.

"You what?" she asked.

"I said I know that you are dying. Secondly, I am glad that you're here at the school , I just want you to be careful."

Naomi smiled a little.

"Thirdly?" she asked.

"Thirdly, I think I may have found a cure for you." Peter said with a smile.

Naomi smiled too, but she then punched Peter right in the face.

"Don't you ever say that too me. I've tried searching hours, days and weeks on end to try to find a cure. Scouring old books, websites and nothing, I don't want you saying that to me ever again!" Naomi exclaimed. Peter put his hand on his jaw, thankfully it wasn't broken.

"I understand why you punched me, I should've went straight to the cure itself." Before Naomi tried to punch him yet again, Peter blocked her incoming attack. Ulrich was shocked from what he was watching.

"Now, let me tell you what the cure is." He said, and Naomi reluctantly gave up, and he had released her hands.

"They're called the Cultarian Crystals, and I did research on this really, old book that no one could ever find if they don't know where to look."

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

"In the shrine of the Stern family." He said. Peter took out a book, which was still covered with dust. He brushed off the dust, and handed it over to Naomi.

"The Cultarian Crystals, written by Xavier Stern in the year of 1900. How has this book not turned into dust yet?" she asked jokingly.

Peter chuckled a little.

"I don't know, but open it to page 5 the beginning of the book." Naomi did indeed open it, and read the page.

"It says here that Xavier, had the power to find the Crystals and that one of his great grandsons, will eventually unlock it, being able to find all 9 crystals. Once together..." Naomi's eyes widened as she read the next few lines.

"If you can think of one thing, anything at all it will come true, but only when the cultarian crystals all come together, and especially a chant. Once the chant is said all crystals shall forge together, and a liquid will appear in it. Drink it, and while drinking this liquid think of what you want the most, for example immortality." Naomi and Peter said in unison.

Peter smiled.

"I memorized the lines you just read." Just then the bells rang, signaling class.

"I've got go to Gym class, and hide that book you never know who may be watching us." he noted.

Naomi nodded and put the book in her messenger bag.

**With Ulrich **

Ulrich dashed to his Gym class , and got ready for Gym, with Jim.

**At Gym Class **

Jim was taking the names of the students that were in his class, and then came to two student's names that were not in there.

"Della Robbia ? Stones?" he asked. The Lyoko gang, which consisted of Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Peter all shooked their heads.

"Okay, apcent." he said marking them off the list with his pencil. He then begun on telling what today's lesson was.

"Today we will be climbing the rock wall yet again. The last time most of you climbed you did well, but I want too see improvement ." Jim said.

"I could pull this off no problem." Sissi whispered to Herve.

"Well, okay Sissi let's see if you can and if you don't for being cocky, I will add 5 push ups." Jim pointed over to the rock wall.

"Begin climbing." he said. Sissi had begun climbing, and Ulrich was lost in thought from what he had just learned about his family history. He looked around the Gym, and saw something glowing green like a panel or something. He walked to Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy, do you see something over there?" he asked pointing to the glowing panel. Jeremy turned around to what Ulrich was pointing at.

"Um, no nothing at all, why do you ask?"

"Stern! Belpois!" Jim exclaimed. This had caused the two boys to pay attention.

"On the wall, I want to see improvement from last time Belpois, and Stern you too. Start paying attention, and begin climbing the both of you." Jeremy and Ulrich nodded, and began climbing. Sissi seemed to be having trouble.

"Well, Elizabeth, remind you said you could pull this off, but from the looks of it I say you're having a hard time."

"It's Sissi! Not Elizabeth, I hate being called Elizabeth." Sissi said. From losing focus on what she was doing, Sissi had fallen on the mat.

"You know the drill now, 5 push ups." Jim said. For being cocky, can get you into trouble, like it did with Sissi, she had begun doing her 5 push ups.

After Gym Class

Jim clapped his hands, and everyone payed attention.

"Great job today everyone, besides from Sissi, no one else had to have push ups. Go and change, along taking a shower everyone did well today." Jim smiled. Everyone had gotten what they needed to be done, and Ulrich went back to the panel he had saw. He put his hand on the panel, and it opened. The second cultarian crystal, was found and he put safely in his pocket. He saw a note , and took it, then read it.

"My, great grandson, I may not know how many greats you are but, I do know this. You have found the second cultarian crystal, I want you to be safe, and stay out of danger. People will come after it, especially my rival's great grandson. His last name will be Dunbar-" Ulrich's eyes widened as he read that line, he hid the note and decided on reading back in his room.

At Ulrich's room

Ulrich had just entered his room and continued on reading the letter.

"His last name will be Dunbar just like, my rival's is. Be safe my great grandson, keep the crystal in a secure place, and hide it so that no one will find it, it's up to you. With love, your great grandfather, Xavier. P.S. I don't know how many greats you will be." Ulrich chuckled at that last line, Kiwi had come to him and whined.

"I know boy, I miss him too. I'll go get you something to eat, does that sound good?" Kiwi started wagging his tail. Ulrich had put the letter on the table, that he studied on and he had went to go get something for Kiwi to eat.


	9. It only gets harder from here

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko or Code Lyoko Quest for Infinity all copy writing goes to moonscoop. **

**A/N: If you guys thought I updated this story, sorry i did not i actually have no plans for it right now. But if you have any ideas, PM me kay ? **

**~LyokoWarrior1994**

Jeremy had gone to the lab early, in order to get further on the Anti Virus for Aelita, and Peter.

**Mean While **

A tower was being activated in the forest sector. ( **A/N : This was changed from the Volcano Sector, which I may or may not put it in this story.)**

**Back with Jeremy **

The superscan has picked up the tower.

"Is it Xana again?" he asked scratching his head. Jeremy had begun dialing for the others.

**With the others **

The others were outside under the arches minus Odd, and Aelita.

"I wonder where, they are. I haven't seen them for a while now." Ulrich said getting concerned.

"Me neither Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Same." Peter had agreed and his phone had started ringing.

"_To the factory ! Right now ! Something's wrong." _

"Don't panic Einstein we're coming." he said then hung up his phone. The gang looked at one another and nodded, they had rushed to the factory.

**In the Lab **

They had reached the lab.

"What's going on Jeremy ? The school is empty!" Peter exclaimed. _ I really hope Naomi stayed home today, other wise she is in deep trouble_, he had thought.

"It's Xana . This time it looks as if a virus has hit the city." Jeremy said.

_Oh no Naomi_ , Peter thought.

"The hospitals are over flowing, not to mention the school infirmary." Jeremy had informed the group.

"But why did nothing happen to us?" Ulrich had asked.

"Very strange... Maybe a trap. Whatever it is, we've no other choice. We have to disable this tower." Jeremy said.

"But how Jeremy, we don't have Aelita." Yumi said.

'Remember, Peter too can deactivate the towers. We may not know why, but he's our last hope, if we want to deactivate this tower." he said.

"Anyway, before Aelita, along with Odd was acting strange we did destroy two replicas. That should have reduced Xana's power." Peter said.

"Look, the way I see it is this, we have no time to think about that. We've got a tower to deactivate." Yumi said.

"Yeah , it's in the forest sector. Jeremy said.

"Does anything show up on the Super Scan?" Peter asked.

"No. Nothing at all. The scan's frequency may have been jammed, another one of Xana's tactics most likely." Jeremy said.

"So, let's go!" Yumi said.

Ulrich had received some bad news.

"Oh no it's my mom She's in the hospital because of that darn virus." **(`A/N: I also changed this to mom, instead of dad) **

"So what are you waiting for? You have to go see and see her." Yumi said.

"What about the mission?"

"You go on, we'll manage without you." Yumi said.

"Thanks." Ulrich said as he headed off to the elevator to go see his mother.

Peter and Yumi had used the ladder shoot to go down to the scanner room.

"_Okay, I'm starting up the process." _Jeremy had informed them. The two had stepped into the scanners and the doors had closed.

"_Transfer Peter, Transfer Yumi"_ A yellow ring can be shown in both of their scanners.

"_Scanner Peter, Scanner Yumi . Virtualization!" _Jeremy had exclaimed. Then a brief light could be shown as well, and they were teleported to Lyoko's forest sector.

**In the Hospital **

A girl was being rushed into the hospital.

"What do we have here?" a doctor asked.

"Adolescence, in a coma. Heart rate , decreasing. " the second doctor had informed.

This girl had appeared to be Naomi.

**In the Forest sector **

Yumi and Peter, had landed in the Forest sector.

"_Go on activate the tower quickly. I need energy to repair the Skid. Unfortunately I don't have enough energy to bring up your vehicles."_

"Consider it done." Yumi said.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. Peter and Yumi had started running to the tower, and jumped on some ledge's.

"_Hornets, 2 o clock." _Jeremy informed them.

Yumi unsheathed her fans.

"Stay back Peter, if we lose you then we can never deactivate the tower." Yumi said, she then threw one of her fans. Thus had gotten one of the hornets, and another one went in for Peter. He readied his hand, and a blue energy ball appeared.

"Energy ball!" he exclaimed. The energy ball flew right into the bullet of the Hornet, and it exploded.

"No offense Yumi, but I know that I need to be protected and everything, but I can protect myself too you know." Peter said.

Yumi put both of her fans away.

"What's that all about?" she asked a little offended.

"Nothing, sorry. Just, let's get going and activate that tower." Peter said. The two had gone further into the forest sector, and two figures appeared.

"**Sorry, but I'm afraid we won't let you get to this tower behind us."** one of them said in a dark voice.

"**That's right, I mean after all we are the ones who are supposed to stop you."** the second dark voice had said.

Yumi had unsheathed her fans once again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Peter had readied his energy ball, and the two figures had revealed to be Aelita, with Odd.

"No way, I thought it was just a spector." Peter said.

"It can't be!" Yumi exclaimed.

"_Guys, there's two things blocking your way to get to the tower. What's going on, can you see what they are?"_ he asked.

"It's Aelita!" Peter exclaimed.

"And Odd!" Yumi exclaimed too.

"_WHAT?" _ Jeremy had yelled into the mic.

Odd and Aelita had readied their weapons, the laser arrows along with the Energy field.

"**Ready."** Odd had said.

"**Aim..."** Aelita said.

"**FIRE!"** the two had exclaimed. The energy fields, and laser arrows both went in for Yumi, along with Peter. Just then a sword was thrown into Odd's chest. Peter, along with Yumi looked up to see Ulrich rushing to the scene.

"Ulrich!" they had both exclaimed.

"**NO!" **Odd had exclaimed as he disappeared.

"Thanks, for the help. But why aren't you seeing your mother in the hospital?" Peter asked.

"I did, but I realized that the only way to help her, is by helping you deactivate this tower." Ulrich said

Peter nodded, all there was left, was Aelita.

"**3 against 1, seems pretty unfair to me. I bet you would like it, if I gave up right?" **Aelita asked as she was walking towards Ulrich's sword.

"Um, yes?" Yumi asked a bit unsure of the situation.

"**Sorry, but I won't. However, I will help though." **Aelita said as she threw Ulrich's sword back to him. Ulrich had caught the sword, but was confused.

"What do you mean, help us?" Ulrich asked confused .

"**I'm not the real Aelita, you see before you." **

**Flashback **

_Ulrich was walking through the girl's dorm, hoping to talk to Aelita. When he reached her room, he knocked and door went open._

_"Hello?" he asked. With no reply he walked in, and on Aelita's desk he saw a letter. he picked it up and read it._

_To whom whoever maybe reading this letter,_

_I've been getting more worried about Xana. He's been acting strange and my nightmares are getting stronger and stronger with everyday pasting. While we went to Lyoko, a virtual reality run by a supercomputer, I found something. I found myself, but yet it wasn't myself, it was Evil. I wanted to tell Jeremie and my other friends about her, but I never got the chance, You see about a week ago we went on a mission , and I decided to abandon it and find out more about my evil imposter. If you are reading this , that means I have found my answer, but with the cost of myself from returning back to Earth. I'll be on this replica coordinates 1234569847202385496739525, bearing southwest 30 degrees. Bring this letter to Jeremy Belpois , a 9th grade student here at Kadic Academy and whatever you do not trust me, well the dark me. Speaking of which she must be on herway._

_Ulrich stopped at the last line because it had looked as it was not finished._

**End of Flashback **

"I remember now ! Jeremy, Aelita is trapped on a replika with these coordinates 1234569847202385496739525. I'm thinking that Odd is there too, but why would you..?" Ulrich was about to ask, but the dark Aelita had vanished.

"Where do you think she went?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, but I better go and deactivate that tower." Peter said. Peter slowly walked into the tower, he flew up into the air, and landed on the second platform. He walked up to the platform, and it popped up

_Peter ? _

Peter typed in

_Code Lyoko _

The tower was deactivated and Jeremy had initiated the Return to the Past had engulfed everyone, and Peter knew deep down things were going to harder, on him and his friends.


	10. A New Warrior

**Hey everyone this is LyokoWarrior1994 back with a new chapter for Stern History! Thanks to sakuraphoenix a good friend of mine, she was able to come up with this chapter so credit goes to her. Also WARNING : This chapter has a slight amount of blood, and swearing. Rating is still Teen, please be aware of this. **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to Moonscoop we only own our ocs. **

**Disclaimer 2 : We do not own Final Fantasy XIII all copy writing goes to it's respective creator. (You'll see why later on in the chapter.)**

_The Lyoko Gang, minus Odd and Aelita were now in the lab after that XANA attack, and the Return to the Past trip._

"XANA is still getting stronger, even though we keep destroying replica after replica." Said Ulrich

"If you ask me, maybe it's because we're short two team members." Said Yumi

"GUYS! Enough of this! We don't have time to be squabbling like little kids!" exclaimed Peter

"Peter's right. Maybe we should consider adding a new Lyoko Warrior into the ranks." Said Jeremy

"But who?" asked Yumi

"Maybe Naomi. I've seen her in gym class. She knows how to fight." Said Ulrich

"Sounds like a good idea Ulrich." Said Peter

"Yeah, we should definitely ask her." Said Jeremy

"No way! I wouldn't ask that girl in a million years! Why do you think we can trust her?" asked Yumi

"Yumi, listen. I've spoken to Naomi, and she seems pretty nice. I'm also sure she can keep a secret." Said Peter

"Look, how's this for a compromise? We'll consider having Naomi as a potential Lyoko Warrior, but if we find someone who can be a better Lyoko Warrior than anyone else, we'll induct him or her. Sound good?" asked Jeremy

"Fine." Said Yumi

"Speaking of compromises, we have history in a few minutes. We don't want to be late." Said Ulrich

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" exclaimed Jeremy

**In Class…**

_Peter was paying half attention to what the teacher was saying. He was really concerned about finding the rest of the Cultarian Crystals, but then he noticed that Naomi was coughing into a napkin. As the bell rang, Naomi threw the napkin into the trash can, and he could've sworn he saw something red on it. He secretly picked it up using another napkin, and looked at it._

"No way. Is this… blood?" wondered Peter

**With Naomi…**

_Naomi was walking, or at least, trying to walk back to the dorms, when she ran into someone, someone named William Dunbar._

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Naomi

"It's okay. Hey, you're that new girl, um, Naomi was it?" asked William

"Yeah. I'm Naomi Jones. I transferred into Kadic a few days ago." Said Naomi

"Ah cool. My name's William, William Dunbar. Maybe I'll see you in class. I'm in the 10th grade group by the way." Said William

"Yeah, gym class if you're lucky. I'm in the ninth grade group." Said Naomi

"Oh. I see. Well, see you later." Said William

_Naomi was about to go on her way when her foot collided with something. She picked it up, and it was the first Cultarian Crystal._

"What in the world is…" started Naomi

_She couldn't finish because she had another coughing attack. When it was over, there was blood on her right hand._

"So, it looks like you're in stage two already." Said a male voice

_Naomi looked for the source of the voice, and found Peter. He had a look of concern written on his face._

"Yeah, it looks like it. My body tries to get rid of the virus, and in doing so, in stage two, I… cough up blood. This is the fifth attack today. I don't think I can handle much more of it." Said Naomi

"Damn it! We need more time! If only… hey, what's that in your hand?" asked Peter

"Huh?" wondered Naomi

_Peter pointed to the hand that wasn't covered in blood and she revealed the Cultarian Crystal._

"That's a Cultarian Crystal! Where did you get this?" asked Peter

"I think William dropped it." Said Naomi

"Who?" asked Peter

"William Dunbar. Why?" asked Naomi

"From what I did read, it appears that William's ancestor had a bit of a rivalry with Xavier Stern." Said Peter

"The guy who wrote that book?" asked Naomi

"Yeah." Said Peter

**Meanwhile…**

_A tower activated in the mountain region of Lyoko. Jeremy's laptop beeped, and he saw that a tower had just been activated._

"Oh, not another one!" complained Jeremy

**With Ulrich…**

_Ulrich was drinking some hot chocolate when he heard his cell phone go off._

"To the factory! Right now! XANA's launched an attack!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Gotcha. I'm on my way. I'll call Peter, you call Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Okay." Said Jeremy

**With Peter and Naomi…**

_Naomi was about to go back to the dorms again when she and Peter saw Mrs. Hertz and Jim, but something wasn't right with the two of them. Why? Answer: The Eye of XANA replaced their pupils._

"Oh great. Why now of all times?" wondered Peter

"What's going on?" asked Naomi

"XANA. He's launched an attack." Said Peter

_The currently XANA-fied Jim and Mrs. Hertz went on the offensive. Mrs. Hertz attacked Naomi while Jim attacked Peter. Naomi was holding her ground against Mrs. Hertz, but suddenly, she had another attack. She was on her knees as she began coughing up blood. When the attack was over, Naomi could barely stand. Peter just knocked out Jim, and pushed Mrs. Hertz into the wall. He then picked Naomi up, and carried her bridal style._

"There's no time. We need to get to the factory." Said Peter

"Huh? But…" started Naomi

"It'll be okay. I promise. At least you can rest for a while." Said Peter

"Thanks." Naomi said smiling

**With Ulrich…**

_Ulrich was running across the bridge to the factory when he saw one of the pillars glowing green. He placed his hand on it, and it opened, revealing a hidden shelf with a Cultarian Crystal._

"It's the third one. Now if only I can get that one back from William." Ulrich said out loud

"Ulrich!" exclaimed a male voice

_Ulrich then saw Peter running with Naomi in his arms._

"Peter! What…" started Ulrich

"Explanations later. Let's go." Said Peter

"But…" started Ulrich

"Peter kinda explained to me about what's going on. About XANA and this Lyoko place." Said Naomi

"XANA possessed Jim and Mrs. Hertz, whom attacked us. Naomi has a terminal illness, so that's why I'm carrying her." Said Peter

_Ulrich then saw that Naomi was holding the Cultarian Crystal in her hand._

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ulrich

"This? I uh, found it. Why you ask?" asked Naomi

"It belongs to me, well, my family actually. May I have it back?" asked Ulrich

"Sure." Said Naomi

'_It belongs to you anyway Ulrich Stern._' Thought Naomi

_Naomi then gave the crystal to Ulrich._

"No time to lose, let's go!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Peter, Naomi, and Ulrich got to the ropes, and Ulrich swung to the bottom. Peter looked at Naomi with concerned, but surprised him when she got up._

"I'm okay, for now at least. I think I can make it the rest of the way." Said Naomi

_Naomi and Peter used the ropes to get down to the bottom. They then took the elevator to the lab. When the doors opened, Naomi was impressed by the Supercomputer._

"Naomi! What are…" started Jeremy

"XANA possessed Jim and Mrs. Hertz, and she well, was in their line of fire." Said Peter

"Plus she has a terminal illness, so she can't fight them properly." Said Ulrich

"Okay. XANA sent some heavy hitters to guard the tower, and Yumi has her hands full at the moment. Head for the scanner room. Naomi, that goes for you too." Said Jeremy

"I see. Okay." Said Naomi

_The three used the ladder to get into the scanner room._

"_Okay, I'm readying the process._" Jeremy informed the trio

_They all stepped into a scanner._

"_Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Peter, Transfer Naomi._" The scanner doors then closed.

"_Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Peter, Scanner Naomi._" A yellow ring scanned the trio.

"_VIRTUALIZATION!_" exclaimed Jeremy

_The trio was then whisked off to the mountain sector of Lyoko. Ulrich and Peter landed on their feet, but Naomi landed on her behind._

"Ouch!" Naomi exclaimed while jumping up

_Naomi then took a look at herself, and she was wearing an exact replica of Vanille's outfit from Final Fantasy XIII. She even had her weapon, which was, well, a weird whip of some sorts. She also had her hair in twintails, which were pink._

"Looking sharp." Said Ulrich

"Thanks." Said Naomi

"You okay?" asked Peter

"Never felt better. It's almost as if while here on Lyoko, my illness has been stalled." Said Naomi

"That's exactly what happened. When you were scanned, I took a look at your DNA structure, and the illness in you has been stalled so you won't have any problems on Lyoko. The tower is south, southwest. Sorry, you'll have to go on foot. I don't have enough machine resources to bring up your vehicles." Said Jeremy

"It's okay. We could use the exercise." Said Peter

_The trio then began to run towards the tower._

"No sign of XANA's monsters yet." Said Ulrich

"This is too easy. Are all of these trips into Lyoko like this?" asked Naomi

"Usually… no. Sometimes XANA pulls a surprise at the tower." Said Peter

"**Surprise, surprise.**" Said a male dark voice

_Dark Aelita and Dark Odd made their entrance._

"Who are these guys?" asked Naomi

"Well, we can tell you that they're the surprise." Ulrich said while pulling out his Katana.

"Great." Naomi said while pulling out her weapon

_Dark Odd began firing laser arrows, and Dark Aelita began to fire energy fields at the trio. Naomi dodged the weapons with ease, and she managed to hit back a few of Odd's laser arrows._

'_She really flew through the police academy courses. I guess the rumors were true.'_ Peter thought.

_Eventually, Naomi used her weapon on Dark Odd's arms, and began to swing him around._

"Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" exclaimed Naomi

_She threw him over to Dark Aelita, and landed on top of her. The two began fighting with each other instead of with the Lyoko Warriors._

"Um, I guess this means I'll take care of the tower." Peter said while sweat dropping.

_Peter slowly walked into the tower; he flew up into the air, and landed on the second platform. He walked up to the platform, and the screen popped up._

_PETER_

_CODE:_

_LYOKO_

**In the lab…**

_Jeremy was trying to deal with Mrs. Hertz and Jim, when they suddenly fell unconscious. Jeremy gave a sigh of relief. He then walked over to the computer._

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_The world was the engulfed by the white bubble, and they went back in time to the end of history class. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Peter walked up to Naomi._

"Well, I have to admit, you did pretty well on your first mission into Lyoko." Said Peter

"But you gotta keep it a secret." Said Jeremy

"Don't worry. I know how to keep one. Just call me the queen of secrets. I've kept so many I've lost count on how many I'm still keeping." Said Naomi


	11. Shut down

**This chapter was written and edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop, we only own our ocs.**

_The Lyoko Warriors, minus Yumi, Odd, and Aelita at the moment were all in the lab. The elevator door just opened and revealed Yumi. Clearly she wasn't happy about Naomi as the newest member of the Lyoko Warriors with the look on her face._

"Oh. Hey Yumi." Said Peter

"Hey, so do we have any news about Odd and Aelita?" asked Yumi as she stepped out of the elevator

"Actually, I'm running a replica search on the coordinates Ulrich gave me a while back. It's been running, but I've having a tough time finding it." Said Jeremy

"I miss them, Aelita and Odd, ya know?" asked Ulrich

_Everyone sighed, but then everyone could hear a beeping._

"What's that noise?" asked Jeremy

'_Oh no! Not now!_' Peter thought as his face turned into a face of worry

_Naomi also knew that sound and her face was written with concern._

"Uh, that was my cell phone alarm! I have a doctor's appointment! Gotta go!" Peter exclaimed as he rushed out of the lab and into the elevator

_As he pressed the up button and the elevator doors closed, a bright light enveloped him, and an older version of him that's 6 feet, 6 inches._

"Great, just fantastic!" Peter exclaimed with frustration in his voice

_He took out his phone, and called the Head Commander._

"Hello?" asked a male voice

"Yes, Head Commander Stern, we have a situation." Said Peter

"What is it Peter?" asked Mr. Stern

_Peter was now walking on the bridge out of the factory._

"My badge just ran out of energy for my young body. I had to run out of the place I was just in because of it, especially since your son Ulrich was there." Peter said while walking on the bridge

"Did he see you change?-! He can't find out about our secret project!" exclaimed Mr. Stern

"Don't you think I know that?-! And no he didn't, luckily. I need a new badge ASAP." Said Peter

"Right, drop down by the police station. Jake will give you another badge, and then go back to being young again. Ulrich needs protection." Said Mr. Stern

_He then hung up the phone. Peter then closed his phone, placed it in his pants pocket, and then stretched._

'_I haven't been in this body for a while now._' Peter thought

_As he was walking on the bridge, Sophie had hit the brakes on her motorcycle. She then removed her helmet._

"Hey comm… I mean Peter. Need a lift?" asked Sophie

'_Whoa, where did she get the bike?_' Peter thought with amazement

"Sure, I could use a lift. I need a ride back to the department anyhow." Said Peter

_He walked over to Sophie, and she grabbed the spare helmet._

"Well, I'm your girl, and besides I know." Said Sophie

"Yep. An alarm went off at the station, meaning that we figured that your badge ran out of energy." Explained Sophie

"Right… I completely forgot about that alarm. Said Peter

_She tossed the helmet to Peter, and he put it on. She then started the engine, and she drove back to the police station. Peter then hurried inside where Jake was waiting with a new badge._

"Here's your new badge commander." Said Jake

"Thanks Jake." Peter said while taking the badge

_He gave Jake his old one, and replaced it with the new one. He was surrounded by light, and was in his young body._

"I know that it's not the first day of the month, but since you're here, maybe you could tell us what's happened." Said Sophie

"Okay, remember Naomi?" asked Peter

"Naomi? Wait, you mean Natalie Jones? The girl who flew through those entire police academy courses in a few weeks?-!" exclaimed Jake

"Same one, and the rumors are true." Said Peter

"Whoa." Jake and Sophie gasped in unison

"Yeah, but I have to get back to the school. I got a science test on Monday." Said Peter

"I could drive you back if you want." Sophie offered

"Thanks, but I'll walk. It's a nice day out." Peter said

_Saturday afternoon rolled around, and at a local café, Naomi and Peter were getting coffee and quizzing each other on the next test Mrs. Hertz had planned._

"So…" Peter trailed off while breaking the silence

"Yeah?" asked Naomi

"Your disease is stalled. Aren't you happy?" asked Peter

"Well, yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" asked Naomi

"Just wondering, that's all. So tell me something, why did Jake and Sophie send you to Kadic?" asked Peter

"They said that Ulrich needed more protection. Considering that I met William, Ulrich is really gonna need protection from that boy." Said Naomi

"Yeah, and you know about our secret project?" asked Peter

_She nodded her head._

"What about it?" asked Naomi

"Well, I just figured something out. Okay, so I'm not related to Franz Hopper like Aelita was, so I figured that our secret project is also allowing me to deactivate towers on Lyoko." Said Peter

"That would make sense." Said Naomi

"Yeah, because the technology used for the secret project is well, really advanced and kinda is like the equipment made from the supercomputer." Said Peter

"I know one thing, the Head Commander did a good job." Said Naomi

"Yeah, he did." Said Peter

_While the two were talking, a teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was spying on them through a nearby window. She was wearing a short-sleeved green shirt, with a pink heart, blue pants, and sneakers._

'_This is going to be great. I wonder what his reaction will be. I mean, after all, I want to know what he thinks of me._' The girl thought

_The girl walked up to Peter and Naomi._

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting your date." The girl said

_Peter's face then turned into a bright shade of red._

"We're not dating." Said Naomi

_The girl then placed her arms behind her head._

"Well, how do I look?" the girl asked

"Um, I don't know who you are, but could you please leave?" asked Naomi

"Oh come on Natalie, don't tell me you can't recognize me." Said the girl

_Peter blinks a couple of times before both him and Naomi realize who it is._

"Sophie?" asked Peter

"Yep." Sophie said while smiling

_Peter's face then turns dark red in color. Before they could speak, a cell phone ringing cut them off._

"Sorry. It's mine." Said Naomi

_She picked up the phone, but before she had the chance to open her mouth, her eyes widened in surprise._

"Who is it?" asked Peter

_She quickly placed her hand over the speaker_

"It's the Head Commander!" Naomi exclaimed in a hushed tone

_She then was listening to what Head Commander Stern was saying, and was shocked._

"But…" Naomi started

_She then looked shocked as she stared at her phone._

"What did he say?" asked Peter

"He wants us to head over to the station, right now!" exclaimed Naomi

"Wait, now, now, or now later?" asked Peter

"Now, as in, right now!" Naomi exclaimed in a panic

_All three of them then got up from their seats and ran to the station. Jake motioned for Naomi and Peter to enter Head Commander Stern's office. When they entered, he wasn't looking very happy._

"Did we do something wrong Head Commander?" asked Naomi

"No." said Head Commander Stern

"Then why are we here?" asked Peter

"I need you to hand over your badges which give you your young bodies. I'm shutting down Code: Young." Said Head Commander Stern

"HELL NO!" Peter screamed as he slammed his fist on Ulrich's father's deck

"I'm shutting down Code: Young. There's nothing you can do that will change my mind." Said Ulrich's father

"Head Commander, there's too much risk for Naomi. I have a proposal for you, if you do not shut down Code: Young." Said Peter

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day." Said Head Commander Stern

"I'm willing to give up my position as Commander if you do not shut down Code: Young." Said Peter

"Peter…" started Naomi

"Natalie." Peter said in a harsh tone

_She immediately closed her mouth._

"I applaud your determination Peter, something I wish Ulrich has. However, I will not…" Ulrich's dad trailed off

_He couldn't finish his sentence for one of XANA's specters entered Ulrich's dad's body. His eyes were replaced with the Eye of XANA. Just then, Jeremy called Naomi's cell phone._

"Naomi! XANA's launched an attack! Where are you?" asked Jeremy

_She and Peter just dodged a lightning bolt._

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place. I think Peter and I both have an idea on what XANA's attack is." Said Naomi

"Get over here as soon as you can. Yumi and Ulrich are already here." Said Jeremy

"Okay, we'll try." Said Naomi

_She then hung up her phone._

"XANA's behind this one." Said Naomi

"Then go to the factory. I'll handle the Head Commander." Said Peter

"Once we're secured the tower, get in as soon as you can so you can deactivate it. Meanwhile, we shouldn't tell Jeremy what the attack is. If there's a Return to the Past, there goes any hope of keeping Code: Young around." Said Naomi

"Good luck." Said Peter

"Thanks." Said Naomi

_She quickly ran out the door, but before Ulrich's dad could follow, Peter got in the way._

"Sorry XANA, you're gonna have to get through me first." Said Peter

_At the factory, Jeremy was at the Supercomputer, while Ulrich and Yumi were waiting in the scanner room._

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Jeremy

"What's taking so long is that XANA possessed… Sissy and Peter stayed behind to fight her. We'll have to secure the tower without him first." Naomi said as the elevator opened

"Alright, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Naomi, Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Yumi, Scanner Naomi, Scanner Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_All three of them landed in the Mountain Sector of Lyoko._

"The tower is due south, southwest. Here come your vehicles." Said Jeremy

_The Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard appeared._

"Naomi, the Overboard is for you. I'm still developing a vehicle for you." Said Jeremy

"Thanks Jeremy." Said Naomi

_The three of them started riding the vehicles to the tower._

**With Peter…**

_Peter was dodging some electrified fists from Ulrich's dad. He then punched his fist into the wall right next to the fire alarm._

"That wasn't very smart, since you're going to have to fix it. Wow, I just sounded like Odd." Said Peter

_He dodged the Head Commander's next attack, and then pulled the fire alarm._

"That way, we have no hostages what-so-ever." Said Peter

**Back on Lyoko…**

_Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi were riding their vehicles._

"There! I see the tower!" exclaimed Naomi

"Careful! XANA's sending some monsters!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Total: Four Tarantulas._

"We got this, don't worry." Said Naomi

_The tarantulas started firing at them, causing them to switch to evasive maneuvering. Naomi pulled out her whip, and threw the tarantula to the digital sea. Ulrich just used his Overbike to run over, quite literally, another Tarantula._

"**Time to make things a little interesting.**" Said a dark female voice

_You guessed it, it was Aelita and Odd. Odd was firing laser arrows, while Aelita was creating energy fields. Subconsciously, Naomi raised her hand, and an earth wall appeared in front of Odd and Aelita._

"Did you just do that?" asked Yumi

"I think I did." Naomi said dumbfounded

_There was still one tarantula, and it fired at Naomi's Overboard, which caused her to be sent flying into the tower. She barely hung onto the edge, and managed to get up. She then noticed something with the floor. One of the three rings was lit up, the one she was on._

"I wonder…" Naomi said while trailing off

**Back with Peter…**

_The fight had apparently gotten worse, seeing that Peter was, almost literally, a cornered rat._

"Peter!" Sophie exclaimed while barging into Ulrich's dad's office

"Sophie! Get back!" exclaimed Peter

_At that moment, Naomi had reached the dot in the center of the base of the tower, and was rising up to the next level of the tower. Ulrich's dad then clasped a hand around Peter's throat, and held him high in the air. Naomi had just reached the center platform where the screen came up. It shocked her at first, but she then placed her hand on the screen._

"What the? Natalie." Naomi said dumbfounded

CODE:

_With Peter, Ulrich's dad was gathering electricity in his hand._

LYOKO

_At that moment, the Eye of XANA disappeared from the Head Commander's eyes, and he fainted._

"Peter, are you okay?" asked Sophie

"Somewhat, yes." Said Peter

_Later, Ulrich's dad woke up in the infirmary of the police station._

"Good to have you back Head Commander Stern. I've gotta tell ya, the police station took quite a beating while you were XANA-fied." Peter said

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich's dad

"They say a picture is worth a thousand words, or in this case, a video." Said Naomi

_Ulrich's dad then watched, speechless apparently, about what happened during the XANA attack._

"That's the kind of trouble Ulrich is up against, an evil artificial intelligence named XANA. Going to Lyoko to deactivate the towers is the only way to top him, and I, Naomi, and a girl named Aelita are the only ones that can do that." Said Peter

"This is the kind of danger that Ulrich is up against?" asked Ulrich's dad

"That's right Head Commander Stern." Sad Naomi

_At that moment, Jake was walking by when he heard an interesting part of the conversation._

"Even though I know that I don't have much time left in this world, I'm begging you, please don't shut down Code: Young." Said Naomi

'_Don't have much time left in this world? What is she talking about?_' thought Jake

"Seeing this video footage has convinced me more than enough. I won't shut down Code: Young. Natalie, you're one of my best officers on the force. I won't be able to find a better replacement once you're gone." Said Ulrich's dad

'_They're talking about her like she's going to retire or something._' Thought Jake

"I know. If I die today, then I'll have no regrets. I've lived my life to the fullest, and although there may be no cure for my illness, I'm just lucky to have lived for as long as I could." Said Naomi

_Jake then heard the sound of coughing._

"Oh no! Naomi, your disease…" started Peter

"It's not stalled, but it's not as bad as it was a few days ago. My time is limited, I know that." Said Naomi

'_Naomi's dying? Then… why have I been hunting for the Cultarian Crystals all this time? I know that Naomi probably doesn't feel the same way I do, but, I can't let her die. I… I love you Naomi._' Jake thought with sadness.

**And done ! Let us know what you guys think by reviewing. Will Jake possibly turn over a new leaf, or go back to his evil ways? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Stern History.**

**~LyokoWarrior1994**


	12. Conflicts and Emotions

**Disclaimer: All copy righting goes to Moonscoop, we only own our ocs.**

**This chapter was written and editted by my good friend sakuraphoenix. **

Conflicts and Emotions

_Peter had just gone back to Kadic while Naomi was packing various things in her office up into boxes. She knew that she didn't have much time left, so she was packing what she could. Just before she was about to leave, Jake appeared in the doorway._

"Hey Jake. Need something?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you," said Jake.

"What's up?" asked Naomi

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jake.

"Tell you what?" asked Naomi.

"That you're dying," answered Jake.

"What? H-how... *sigh* Peter told you, didn't he?" asked Naomi.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from or who told me. The point is you're in no condition to be out on the field in the condition you're in!" exclaimed Jake.

"You don't know anything about me! Just because we attended college together doesn't mean you know what goes through my head! Yes, I'm dying, but that doesn't mean you have to go around and tell me what I can or cannot do as if you're my mom!" yelled Naomi.

"I was only...," started Jake.

"Concerned about me? If you really were, then you would've kept your mouth shut!" yelled Naomi.

_She stormed out of her office, past a concerned Sophie who heard the yelling from the other side of the station._

"Hey, what's the ruckus about?" asked Sophie.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Jake.

**With Peter...**

_Peter was with Ulrich and Jeremy, who was still looking for the replica with the coordinates Aelita had left behind when the computer suddenly beeped._

"Is it XANA?" asked Ulrich

"No, the superscan found another replica, not the one we're looking for unfortunately," said Jeremy..

"Regardless, we still have to destroy it," said Peter.

_Yumi was beginning to walk towards the group when William was trailing behind her._

"Yumi, Yumi, please," called William.

"I said it once and I'm not going to say it again. We're over, done, finished," said Yumi.

_As she walked over to the group, Ulrich couldn't help but smile at the fact that Yumi broke up with William. Suddenly, they saw Naomi, and boy did she look angry._

"Um, hey Naomi," said Peter.

"Hey," Naomi said in a neutral tone.

"You sound rather ticked. What happened?" asked Ulrich.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Naomi.

_She glared at Peter, who was confused as to why she was._

**Later...**

_Naomi was walking alone in the forest when someone tapped her on the shoulder._

"What?-!" exclaimed Naomi.

"Having a rough day?" asked William.

"Trust me, you have no idea," replied Naomi.

"Sorry. Anyhow, I wanted to ask you a favor. If you see Yumi, can you ask her to call me? I really want to know why she broke up with me," said William.

"Yeah, as soon as I get over the fact that Peter told one of my friends about the 'forbidden subject'," said Naomi.

"Wow, you really are mad. I'll do you a favor. If you need something, let me know, and maybe I can help you with your problem," William said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Disappear," said Naomi.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," said William.

_What she didn't know was the fact that William just put a tracking device on her jacket._

_Later..._

_The Lyoko Warriors were heading towards the factory, late at night._

"So, excited for your first replica destruction mission?" Peter asked Naomi

_She just continued walking before she had another coughing attack._

"You okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just part of my condition." said Naomi

"Is it serious?" asked Yumi

"Why don't you ask Peter? He's great at keeping secrets." Naomi said sarcastically

_Peter just looked confused as Jeremy, Yumi, and Naomi made it to the elevator._

"Hey, know what's eating Naomi?" whispered Ulrich

"You got me." replied Peter

_One virtualization process later..._

"Energize." said Jeremy

_Peter was in the driver's seat while Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi were in the nav-Skids. They just made the dive into the digital sea._

"And for all first time Lyoko Warriors, welcome to the Digital Sea, the digital manifestation of the internet." said Jeremy

"Wow, I never imagined this is what the internet would look like." said Naomi

"And it only gets better from here." said Ulrich

"There's a hub ahead. I'm entering the coordinates for the replica we found." said Jeremy

"Okay, get ready for the dive." said Peter

_The Skid was over the hub for a minute, and then dove in._

_Meanwhile..._

_William was tapping the screen to the tracking device._

"I had a signal a minute ago, but now I don't have a signal, period! Where did she go? It's like she vanished off the face of the earth!" exclaimed William

_He then noticed the entrance to the sewers._

"Or maybe I'm not that far off." said William

_Back to Lyoko..._

_The Skid just exited the hub._

"Retro brakes!" exclaimed Peter

_The Skid came to a halt._

"Everyone okay?" asked Peter

"Other than the fact that my breakfast _and _lunch want to come back up for an reappearance, I think I'm okay. But seriously, who taught you how to drive?" asked Naomi

"Odd." said Peter

"That would explain a lot." said Ulrich

"Okay, and there's the replica. Digital key, engage." said Peter

_The key activated and soon, the replica opened, and the Lyoko Warriors made their way in._

"I wonder which one it's gonna be this time. Maybe the forest?" asked Ulrich

"Well, I think it's gonna be the desert." said Yumi

"Well, looks like you're both wrong. Welcome back to Sector 5 guys." said Peter

"Okay, find a tower to dock at. There should be one somewhere nearby." said Jeremy

"On it Jeremy." said Peter

_Back with William..._

_He had hit a fork in the road._

"Great, which way do I go?" wondered William

_He then noticed a small trail of blood leading towards the path to the factory._

"Well, that saves me a lot of trouble." said William

_Back to the others..._

_The Skid had just docked at a tower._

"Okay, so who wants to go?" asked Jeremy

"Why not Peter? I'll be glad to get him out of my hair." said Naomi

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?!" exclaimed Peter

"Plenty!" exclaimed Naomi

"Look, I am getting tired of this constant bickering! If you can't decide, then I will! Teleportation, Peter! Teleportation, Naomi!" exclaimed a frustrated Jeremy

_Peter and a shocked Naomi were then teleported out of the Skid._

"Okay, so which continent are you guys on?" asked Jeremy

"None of them." said Naomi

"Wait, you're in outer space?!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Nope." said Peter

"You're in the ocean?!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Inside an underwater facility if you ask me." said Naomi

"Okay, find the supercomputer and shut it down. We'll need to destroy this replica soon if we want to reduce XANA's power." said Jeremy

"Okay, we're on it Jeremy." said Naomi

"So, which way do we go?" asked Peter

"Oh, I don't know. Why not the road most traveled by people who can't seem to keep a promise." Naomi said with heavy sarcasm in her voice

"Okay, what is your problem?" asked Peter

"You told him my secret, that's what." said Naomi

"Told who what?" asked Peter

"Jake. You told Jake that I'm dying." said Naomi

"Wait, he knows?" asked Peter

"Well, yeah. He confronted me about it! And the only other person I know who could've told him other than Head Commander Stern, is you!" exclaimed Naomi

"Naomi, listen, I didn't tell him." said Peter

"Then how did he find out? It's not in my file. You know what, screw this. I'll go that way through this hall, and you go that way. The whole place is made out of metal so sound can travel easier." said Naomi

_Before Peter could have a chance to say anything, Naomi stormed off down one of the hallways._

_Meanwhile..._

_William just opened the hatch leading to the factory and saw a small blood trail leading to the entrance._

"Well, guess I found your little secret." said William

_As Jeremy was watching the Skid from the computer, the security camera picked up William._

"Guys, bad news. William's here." said Jeremy

"How'd he find us?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know." said Jeremy

"Whatever the case, you need to stall for time." said Yumi

"Already working on it." said Jeremy

_William tried to use the elevator, but it wasn't working, so he had to resort to taking the long way around._

"That should stall him for a few minutes." said Jeremy

_On Peter's end..._

_Peter was walking down the hallway thinking about what Naomi had said to him._

"Okay, Jake knows that Naomi's dying, and I'm sure as hell that I didn't tell him, and I'm also sure that Head Commander Stern didn't say a thing. Now how would he know unless... oh no. He overheard our conversation. Great." Peter said sarcastically

_On Jeremy's end, the supercomputer showed an activated tower in the Sector Five replica._

"Oh no, not now! Yumi, Ulrich! There's an activated tower in the replica! One of you has to go and secure it until Naomi or Peter can take care of it." said Jeremy

"I'll go. I'm the fastest. I'll be able to get there in no time." said Ulrich

"Be careful." said Yumi

"Thanks Yumi. Super Sprint!" exclaimed Ulrich

_He ran off to find the tower._

_Back on Peter's end..._

_Peter just entered the generator room._

"Well, it's not the supercomputer, but it's something. Maybe there's a map here." said Peter

"_Peter! XANA's launched an attack! Did you see anything unusual yet?_" asked Jeremy

"Nope. Not yet. Thanks for the heads up Jeremy." said Peter

"_No problem, just be careful. I have to stall for time._" said Jeremy

"For what?" asked Peter

"_William's here. I'm gonna do the best I can before the mission is over and you're all safely back here before I do the jump back in time._" said Jeremy

"Be careful." said Peter

"_I will. Promise._" said Jeremy

_Peter then began looking around the lab when he heard a noise. He turned around and had a face of shock._

"It's..." started Peter

_On Naomi's end..._

_Naomi just entered the lab with the supercomputer._

"Well, here's the computer. All that's left is to destroy it." said Naomi

_Near the computer were a couple of tanks of jellyfish. When Naomi had a closer look at them, she saw the Eye of XANA symbol and they were looking at her._

"Creepy. Well, I guess I can snoop around a bit." Naomi said to herself

_Naomi started up the computer and looked for any files related to jellyfish._

"Okay, here we go. Hmm... looks like these guys are in development. According to this log, it looks like the jellies have another stage to go through. If the idea is to get them to fly while breathing oxygen in the Earth's atmosphere, we're gonna have a big problem." Naomi said to herself

_Naomi was about to destroy the computer when she heard a scream coming from the other end of the hall._

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." said Naomi

_She ran back down the hall to see the Scyphozoa let go of Peter and disappeared._

"Peter! You okay? Answer me!" exclaimed Naomi

_He stood up, turned to face Naomi, and opened his eyes, revealing the Eye of XANA in his eyes._

"XANA." said Naomi

"**Correct, but I'm not here to fight.**" said the currently XANAfied Peter

"Huh?" Naomi asked dumbfounded

"**I want you to join me.**" said the currently XANAfied Peter

"And say I consider it, then what's in it for me?" asked Naomi

"**The cure to your illness. Yes, I know all about it, and I know that you're dying because of it. Join me, and you'll be able to live.**" XANA said as he extended his hand

_Naomi looked at Peter's hand and was about to grab it, until she remembered something very important._

_*Flashback*_

_The scene changed to Princeton University where a twenty-year-old Naomi and a nineteen-year-old Jake were sitting on the lawn._

_"Hey Jake, can I ask you something?" asked Naomi_

_"Sure." said Jake_

_"So, let's say that there's something that you really, really want, and you could get that thing if someone offered it to you, but the person offering it to you isn't a good person. What do you do?" asked Naomi_

_"Why do you ask?" asked Jake_

_"Just curious." said Naomi_

_"Hmm... well, if this person could offer it, I wouldn't take the opportunity. The ends never justify the means."_

_*End Flashback*_

_Naomi stared at Peter's hand and slapped it away._

"Sorry XANA, but the ends don't justify the means." said Naomi

_XANA then grabbed his bow and placed an arrow on the string, but Naomi used her whip on his bow and pulled it towards her._

"Not gonna happen XANA. And now for my next trick. As you can see, there's nothing up my sleeve, but there's plenty of earth to go around." said Naomi

_Suddenly, Peter was kept in place by a few floor panels, leaving only his head exposed._

"Sorry about that Peter. Had to do it." said Naomi

'_I'm gonna need his help to destroy the computer and those jellyfish, but how do I snap him out of it?_' thought Naomi

_Subconsciously, Naomi got behind Peter and placed her thumb on his forehead. A surge of energy occurred, and Naomi saw one of Peter's memories._

_*Flashback*_

_Peter was in the hospital waiting for his sister to come out of the operating room when a door down the hall opened up. He saw a doctor and Naomi._

"_Is that..." started Peter_

"_We managed to remove the focus, but the virus is still inside you. It's dormant for now, but it could become active at any given day. Please, try and stay alive until then Naomi." said the doctor_

"_I'll try, but I can't make a promise I can't keep. Even I don't know how long I'll live." said Naomi_

"_Don't worry, I promise we'll find a cure. If I had to guess, you have a few years left, so, be careful out there, especially with your job." said the doctor_

"_I will. Thank you doctor." said Naomi _

_As Naomi walked away, Peter had a face of shock._

"_Naomi's... dying? I'm guessing this is something she wants to keep to herself. But, if there's something I can do, it's keep a secret." said Peter_

_*End Flashback*_

_Naomi collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion as Peter was knocked out cold. Naomi caught her breath and let the metal panels fall and caught Peter before he hit the floor._

"Peter. Peter wake up." said Naomi

_Peter groaned before he opened his eyes._

"You alright?" asked Naomi

"Yeah, other than the fact I have a major headache." said Peter

"Um, my bad." said Naomi

"What happened?" Peter asked in a slightly angry tone

"XANA possessed you, and tried to get me to join his side. I almost did actually." said Naomi

"Then what convinced you not to do it?" asked Peter

"The ends don't justify the means. And, I'm sorry." said Naomi

"For what?" asked Peter

"For accusing you of telling Jake my secret. You didn't tell, and I overreacted. I'm sorry." said Naomi

"Apology accepted. Oh yeah! Did you find the supercomputer?" asked Peter

"Yeah, and a lab full of mutant jellyfish. I have an idea to kill two birds with one stone, come on." said Naomi

_Peter and Naomi ran over to the lab, and Naomi knocked over two of the tanks, releasing the jellyfish. Peter then launched a couple of arrows at the tanks, releasing more of the fish. They destroyed the last two tanks near the supercomputer, which caused it to short circuit before exploding, the force of which sent them back into the Skid. It was a good thing Ulrich came back to the Skid, for the Sector was beginning to disappear. Yumi, Ulrich, Peter, and Naomi all made it out just as the sector exploded._

"Welcome back to Earth safe and sound." said Jeremy

"And another replica bites the dust!" exclaimed Naomi

"You sound a lot better." said Ulrich

"Well, yeah. Let's just say I overreacted earlier." said Naomi

"Finally! So this is what's going on." said William

_He came in soaked to the bone with a look on his face._

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" asked William

"We'd love to, and it starts with Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_They jumped back in time to when Naomi was in her office. Jake knocked on the door once again._

"Hey Jake. Need something?" asked Naomi

"Yeah. I need to talk to you." said Jake

"What's up?" asked Naomi

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jake

"Tell you what?" asked Naomi.

"That you're dying." answered Jake

"Who told you that?" asked Naomi

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from." said Jake

"But it matters to me. Out with it. Who told you?" asked Naomi

"I overheard your conversation with the Head Commander. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jake

"Because my grandmother died of the same disease I have before I was born. Mom and dad were worried that I'd have the genetic disease, and I do have it. I just... want to cherish the time I have left. I have to go to the school." said Naomi

"You can't be out in the field." said Jake

"You don't know what this disease can do. I'll feel the effects when I'm in stage three. I'm on stage one right now." lied Naomi

"You sure you're going to be okay?" asked Jake

"Yeah. I will. Promise." said Naomi

_Naomi walked out of the office and made it back to the school where Peter and the others waited._

"Well?" asked Ulrich

"You still mad at Peter?" asked Jeremy

"Nah. Turns out I just overreacted. Class is gonna start in a few, wanna head over?" asked Naomi

"Later, I have something to take care of." said Ulrich

"Okay, we'll catch you later." said Jeremy

_Ulrich walked into the forest, and looked through a bush with lavender flowers around it, and found another Cultarian Crystal_

_*Flashback*_

_Ulrich was running to the tower when it suddenly deactivated. On the wall next to the tower were the words:_

_When a friend learns to forgive, and solve a problem when it arises_

_Travel to a place you always go and seek a bush surrounded by violet_

_*End Flashback*_

"Four down, five to go." said Ulrich

**And done ! Let us know what you guys think by reviewing. Until next time guys.**

**~LyokoWarrior1994**


End file.
